


Jasonette July

by LovesWifi



Series: Maribat [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, jasonette july 2k-20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: So yeah a tumblr thing that I may or may not finish uploading here and if I do, it'll be a bit late
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Series: Maribat [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720171
Comments: 82
Kudos: 282





	1. First Meeting

Honestly, it wasn’t his fault. I mean, he could’ve been paying more attention, but he was distracted trying to reach the book he had been waiting for, which had just been returned. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one who was distracted cause the next thing he knew, a small body knocked into him and somehow, though he wouldn’t admit it, knocked him over. He heard some of the other bookcases falling like dominos.

“Fuck, why’d you knock into me,” Jason says, rubbing his head as he opens his eyes. He watched as the person stood up abruptly.

“Sorry, monsieur,” She says, holding out her hand. He stares, she beautiful adorable. She’s about to draw her hand back when he grabs it, she helps pull him up. When he’s upright again, they’re closer than strangers should be. “Can I make it up to you?” She asks, her thick French accent bleeds through.

“How about you let me take you on a date?” Jason smirks, the girl’s face turns bright red.

“That would be lovely,” She smiles.

“Wait what happened to your accent?”

“Eh playing foreigner so you wouldn’t be mad,” She says with a smirk.

“You really are my type of girl, ready for our date?”

Someone clears their throat. “How about your first date is picking up all these books you guys knocked over?” The librarian says, a hand on her hip.

“Uhhh…. Sure?” Jason says, looking down at the girl.

“I guess it’ll leave us with nothing else to do but talk,” the girl shrugs.

They talk for hours as they put the book backs. The sun was rising as they finished putting back the last couple of books. With a yawn Jason says. “Well, I guess that was the longest date I’ve ever been on and not going to lie, it was probably one of my favorites.”

“That’s good, umm, by the way, I never got your name.”

“That’s awkward because I never got your name either,” Jason says, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Marinette.”

“Well, Marinette, it’s been an honour to meet you, I’m Jason,” He says, kissing her hand.


	2. Soulmate

As long as she can remember, she’s seen the beautiful snapdragon flower bloom across her skin. She would always smile and wonder where they would come from but would never ask because whenever she started talking about them, her parents would look uncomfortable and switch the conversation.

Jason remembers seeing the flower across his hip bone, knees, elbows, and hands. His stepfather always called him weak and would hit him for it because if his soulmate was weak it reflects how weak he was apparently. 

For a while, Marinette’s flowers disappeared and she couldn’t help but feel sad they would only appear in smaller portions and didn’t appear everywhere. 

“Mama, where’d the pretty flowers go?” Marinette asked one day while swinging her legs at the kitchen table. 

“Honey, it’s for the best the flowers went away,” Sabine said slowly, not wanting to upset the small bluenette. Marinette’s legs stop swinging at her mama’s words. 

“What do you mean? They’re so pretty!”

“It’s your soulmate being hurt,” Sabine says quietly while pulling Marinette into a hug. 

“What? Why! Why does he have to hurt?”

“I don’t know, honey, but when you find him or her, you make sure to love them and never hurt them. I never want to see flowers on your skin when you’re older,” she says into her daughter’s hair. 

“I promise mama,” Marinette says. 

That was the last time she loved her flowers, while still beautiful, while they were still beautiful it showcases the hurt of the person she would love. 

The most scary time in her young life was when she was ten, flowers bloomed all across her skin. She stayed home and cried, with her mother’s help, she calmed down an hour after they appeared. After the flowers disappear, they don’t appear for eight years, which she couldn’t be more thankful for, but she is alway left wondering what happened to her soulmate. It kept her up most nights. 

Apparently she wasn’t paying close attention during a fight, but to be fair she hadn’t needed to recently especially with the help of some of the batfam. Red Hood and Robin had shown up about half a month ago. That shouldn’t matter though, she should’ve been paying more attention. 

She got smacked in the face and thrown up against the wall by the momentum of the hit. She heard a curse followed by a gloved hand offering to help her up. 

He saw her fly and hit the wall he winces as he fell that almost too familiar feeling of the cherry blossoms blooming under his mask and up his back. He swears before rushing to help her up. He was going to say something but then Damian threw her the akumatized item and she used lucky charm and just as soon as the bruise had appeared it had disappeared. 

He sighs and decides since Damian already missed school just to sign him out. He’s waking to the locker room to grab Damian, seeing as it is passing period, to pull Damian from school to just go home. It was when they were leaving, and almost everyone had gone to class when they saw it. Three girls around halfway up the staircase, it seemed like a tense argument. The next thing they knew, the smaller girl, a bluenette, was pushed down the rest of the way and for the second time that day, he felt the flowers blooming. The girls walked away and Jason approaches her. 

“Hey, are you ok? I just saw what happened.”

“Just some bruising ya know?” She responds, Jason hold out his now non-gloved hand to her. She pauses and just stares for a moment before shaking her head. “Sorry, deja vu.”

“Yeah I get it, by the way is your back ok?” 

“As I said, probably just some bruising.” The next thing the man did was quite shocking he turns around and lifts his shirt. 

There she sees he signature cherry blossom and almost starts crying. “Are you messing with me?”

“No I’m pretty sure I’m your soulmate.”

“What happened eight years ago?”

“I’ll explain at a later time.”

Bonus

*years later*

“Marinette, remember your promise?”

“What promise?” Marinette asked, looking up at her mama in confusion. 

“Just look at your neck,” Sabine points out. 

“Mama!” Marinette blushes, covering her face. 

“What promise?”

Marinette mutters from between her hands, “I promised you would never have bruises on you again, but I have flowers all over my neck from last night.”

Jason cackles and almost falls off his stool. “It’s not funny!”

“Oh, honey, trust me, it’s funny.”


	3. Villain Attack

She was as excited as ever she’s been training extra hard with Jason and after a week of patrolling with him, she was cleared to join the rest of the batfam. Everything had been going fine and continued to go fine for a while. 

“Jay, are you coming on patrol tonight?”

“No, Pixie, as much as I would love to, I have plans wit Dick tonight,” Jason says, throwing on his leather jacket made by his sweet girlfriend. She walks up behind him and straightens out the shoulder. 

“I knew it would look good on you,” Marinette said before hugging his back.

“Give me a real hug,” Jason whines.

“Turn around then,” Marinette smirks into his shoulder. They savor the hug before being interrupted by the doorbell. “Well, I guess that’s your ride, love you.” She finished, standing on tiptoes to peck his lips.

“Love you too, stay safe, I’ll be home soon enough to hold you in my arms,” Jason says as he walks out the door. (ik cringe).

She smiled and got ready for patrol, she was meeting up with Tim at the Wayne building. After the meetup, the patrol went smoothly until there was a red alert and everyone was called to deal with Joker and his goons. One minute she was fine the next thing she knew was blackness before the loss of sound and feeling. She was left in complete darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, I'll come out with another one soon


	4. A Single Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight Angst Implied death

The first thing he gave her was a single red rose. It wasn’t on purpose, honestly, he was given to him by a nice lady standing outside a flower shop. She had explained that in the city of Love, it was common to give out flowers. He tried to deny the flower but she said it would be more offensive if he didn’t take it. He sighed and took it with him. He would just leave it in his hotel room.

Those plans real quick when he met her, he saw her punch blonde that looked like he was bothering her. He stood in awe, her blue eye filled with fiery. She says with a stern look. “You gotta anything to say?”

“Will you let me take you out?”

“What…?”

“Ummm…. Here,” Jason says, holding out the rose. “I would be honored to take you out.

At every milestone in the relationship, he always gave her a single rose.

He asked her to be his girlfriend with a rose, a pink one. Marinette got him a white rose when she told him she was pregnant. Not even a week later, he proposed to her with the classic red rose. At their daughter, Rose’s birth (im cringe) he bought a yellow rose. At their wedding, he wore the tuxedo Marinette made him, he did an added touch of a red rose. For every anniversary they got each other roses and yet years and years later, he stands out in the cold and rain. He places the single red rose on the ground next to the stone.

“My love, you left too soon,” Jason said, kneeling down in the mud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, another comes out tomorrow


	5. Villain AU

Bruce sighed, it wasn’t hereditary. It was him. He thought if anyone were to fall in love with Selina’s new apprentice, or as she called them her kittens, it would be Damian. But there was Jason making out with Kitty Noir on a rooftop during patrol. Bruce shook his head and decided to bring it up at a later time.

That time just so happened to be during their next family dinner. “I’m just wondering if any of you are getting some of my traits.” He starts, putting his fork down.

“What do you mean father, are all of us looking practically identical not enough?” Damian asks.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?” Dick asks, taking a sip of water.

“Well I’m asking if anybody has any urges to adopt children, or I don’t know fall in love with a villain, specifically feline villains?” Bruce asks, staring at Jason.

“Wait, Jason have you adopted any children?” Tim asks, looking at him in a daze.

“Am I an Uncle?” Dick asks, standing abruptly.

“Seriously, that’s the only part you heard?” Bruce asks, rubbing his temples. “He’s dating Kitty Noir. That’s the point I was trying to make, I was trying to figure out if I was making you guys have these tendencies or something.”

“I’ve been having an urge to adopt things recently,” Damian says, ignoring the previous conversation.

“No more animals.”

“But Father! He gets to date a furry how come I can’t have another dog or something,” Damian argues, the furry comment caught Jason’s attention.

“She’s not a furry! She doesn’t have a choice in the costume,” Jason says, standing abruptly.

“Well let me know when you figure what decides it,” Bruce sighs.

“Nope, she’s not a bad person, just has to keep up appearances and stuff, she gives stuff to the poor, Robin Hood-style,” Jason explains before leaving for patrol early.

“Hey, Birdie, are you ok? You’re a bit early for the game of cat and mouse,” Kitty says, winking.

“Family problems, ya know?” Jason says, plopping down beside her.

“Yeah, I get it. My parents disowned me, why do you think I do what I do?” She asks, rubbing his shoulders.

“One day, I’m going to give you the world you deserve, Kitty,” Jason says, leaning into her.

“Love you too, Birdie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day five of being committed, I like this one ngl. Had a good 4th of July, celebrated my birthday, I was gonna put this off till later but decided to post it at 2 am instead.


	6. Shooting Range

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning slight mention of guns obviously its a shooting range

It had been a hobby for her after being an agent for a while. She was recruited a bit after defeating Hawkmoth. She was recruited on the terms of the need for her unique skill set. One mission went wrong and her identity as an agent was blown. To relieve her stress, she would go down to the shooting range. She had been lost in thought letting the silence of her headphones envelope her. She finished her round and checked her sheet. That’s when she left her head and heard the shots beside her. She looks up and sees the person’s sheet. All head and heart shots.

She smiles and waits for the shots to stop. She sees the sheet being pulled back to the stall beside her. She decides to give him kudos (like u should give me lol im cringe).

She leans up on the side of his stall and says with a smirk, “Nice shot.”

“Thanks, I saw yours too, pretty good shot,” he smirks, placing the gun in front of him. “Don’t wanna see who would mess with you.”

“Same goes to you,” She says. “Marinette.”

“Jason.”

“So how’d you get this good?”

“Lived on the streets gotta protect yourself, came here for practice, you?”

“Old job. Want to have a competition next time?”

“If you want to have your butt handed to you.”

“Don’t underestimate me,” Marinette says, throwing a wink over her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, we got a badass Marinette


	7. Fabrics and Weapons Don't Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totally not an excuse for me to write a cinderella AU hahhah not at all

A simple party that’s all she wanted, to be fair she had been forced to go and to go to the after-party being hosted in Jagged’s honor by some billionaire childhood friend she couldn’t remember the name of. She was introduced as MDC during the event. She sighed as she watched everyone socialize. She had tried to keep up appearances for a while and got bored so she retreated to a quiet room, she looked around more and realized it was a library.

She saw comfortable looking are chairs and plopped down in one, letting it envelop her. She lets the silence take her senses over. She's about to drift off to sleep when someone clears their throat. There stood a tall man with a white tuft of hair, sticking out of his dark hair. 

“This is a private library.”

“Sorry, it’s just been a long night.”

“I know what you mean, I don’t even want to be here,” he says, taking a seat in one of the other armchairs. 

“At the party or sitting in this library with a stranger,” She smiles.

“The party, I wouldn’t mind getting to know a pretty princess like yourself,” he says, smirking.

“Nope your charm won’t work on me,” Marinette smirks. After a moment of silence, they fall into a comfortable conversation. It was getting late so she said. “Hey, Jason, I have to go find my aunt and uncle.”

“Wait, want to dance?”

“Ok, but after I must find them, my uncle can be pretty protective of me,” Marinette says, placing her hand on his stretched out hand. They walk back to the main ballroom and take to dancing together. As the song was ending, there was shots and shouts. The next thing she knew, she was pulled away from Jason with a knife at her throat. She starts crying in french to portray herself as an innocent, confused, weak foreigner. The man loosened his grip on her, big mistake. She elbowed him and pulled up a mound of fabric to reach for the knife on her thigh. “Freakin fabric.”

“Why do you have a knife?”

“I have a job to do,” She says, straddling the man with her knife at his throat. Jason took the knife from her and held the guy. 

It wasn’t too much longer later that the situation was handled, Jagged and Penny dragged her away as soon as the cops were done questioning her. “Wait can’t I get my knife back?” Marinette asks, sitting down in the limo.

“I’ll get you a new one,” Jagged said, running his fingers through his hair.

“Aww…. I really liked that,” Marinette says, looking out the window. She perked up at her thought. “Who was the boy I was with?”

“Ohh… he’s Bruce’s son, the host’s son,” Penny said.

“Nevermind, he’ll probably not want to see me again, then,” Marinette sighed to herself. Little did she know the effect she had on him. 

Jason, after everything had been sorted, laid down on his bed, twisting the knife in his hand, thinking about the princess, who had wielded it. 

“Hey, Jay, I came to-- oh sheet I know that look,” Dick said.

“What look?”

“You’re smitten!”

“What no! I only met her once… but it was amazing, she was amazing,” Jason sighs.

“Tell me about her,” Dick says, sitting on the end of his bed.

“We talked for what felt like hours, she danced with the grace of a ballerina and handled a knife as well as anyone,” Jason sighs. “She was able to get away from the man holding a knife to her throat. She was beautiful.”

“Does she have a name?”

“I’m sure she does, but I didn’t ask because I thought I would have more time with her,” Jason said, putting his head in his hands.

“I’m sure Bruce might know who she is,” Dick says. “Do you know who she came with?”

“Her aunt and uncle, I don't know their names either,” Jason said.

“Ask Tim about her in the morning, she sounds perfect for you,” Dick says, winking as he leaves Jason to his thoughts of the mysterious girl.

She felt heartbroken honestly, she knew there would be no way that Jason, the son of the richest man in the world, would want her and even if he did, there would be no way Bruce would allow it. She was called from her bed by Aunt Penny, telling her that Jagged and her would be meeting a friend for lunch. She decided to put away her sorrows and work on Jagged’s next stage outfit. She sighed and started sewing.

He woke up that morning and went to talk to Tim. “Replacement, who was the girl I was with?”

“How should I know, pull it up on the tapes and I’ll see if I know,” Tim says, looking up from his work. Not even ten minutes later, Jason comes back with pictures, “Here,” he says, placing them in front of Tim. 

Tim sighs, and picks them up and nearly chokes on his coffee. “That’s freakin MDC. Jagged Stone’s personal designer. How the heck did you manage that?”

“It doesn’t matter, I have to see her again,” Jason says, picking the picture back up, to stare at her beauty.

“Lucky for you, Bruce and I have a lunch meeting with Jagged and his wife,” Tim says, standing.

“Can I come along?”

“You can, I don’t know if she’ll be attending but you can try,” Tim shrugs, collecting his things. Jason, though he wouldn’t admit it, was jittery from excitement. When they arrived, Jagged and Penny had already been seated, sadly MDC wasn’t with them. After they had finished talking business, Jason was quick to jump in.

“MDC, she’s your niece right?”

“Yep, she’s my rockin little niece, why’d you need to know?” Jagged asks, stroking Fang. (Jason was impressed he had somehow managed to get him in the restaurant.)

“Well I want to return her knife,” Jason says, unwrapping the knife from the velvet cover he had found, showing it off to Jagged and Penny.

“Ah yeah, she was asking about it last night,” Jagged says. “She was really disappointed to leave without getting it back.”

“Can I give it back to her?”

“You could come back to the hotel with us, she’s working right now, but since it’s you and her knife, I bet she’ll be happy to hold off on finishing her work,” Penny said.

Marinette was deep in her work when she heard Penny and Jagged enter the penthouse. “Hey, how’d the meeting go?” When she heard no response she looked up from her work to see nonother than Jason kneeling in front of her holding out her missing knife.

“Jason? You know this is a private workspace,” Marinette smiles.

“You know, I just had to see the most amazing princess in the world again,” He smirks. “And I had to return her knife ‘for work’.”

“It really is for work, not only do I work as Jagged’s personal designer, I’m his and my aunt’s undercover bodyguard,” She says, taking the knife.

“And for returning your knife, can I have this princess’s name?”

“Marinette, and you could’ve just asked,” Marinette says, sliding off her seat to kneel in front of him so they were at semi the same height.

“How about a kiss then?”

“You with your charm,” Marinette giggles, placing a firm kiss on his lips.

“Thank you, Princess, I know I don’t know you well, but I’m smitten,” Jason says, sincerely.

“I didn’t want to get my hopes up,” She says, hugging him, her face snuggled in his shoulder.

Someone clears their throat, “I knew he would like to see you again,” Jagged said. “Just know, Fang will eat you if you hurt her.”

“I won’t hurt her,” Jason promises. “I’m going to treat her like the princess she is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day seven of being committal, it was a long and lonely day ngl. On a different note, I think I might write a Hydra!Peter Parker fic. lmk if ya wanna see it.


	8. Modeling

When he took the undercover job in Paris, he had no idea he would be a photographer’s assistant. Heck, he knew nothing about photography, except the obvious of taking pictures, he just did what he was told. The first couple of photoshoots were for a company he couldn’t remember the name of, all he remembers was holding the lighting for a blonde and Italian. 

He sighed and mentally prepared himself for today’s photoshoot. They’re supposed to be going a couple of different places for a couple of different outfits. They’re starting on the steps of the Trocadero. When he arrived there stood a bluenette, getting her make-up touched up.

“Felix! On the steps, we have three other places to get done after this one,” the head photographer shouts. The other model follows. “Nette, head on his knee.” The following pose was her sitting in front of the blonde that looked suspiciously like the other blonde model. He sighs and decides to just not pay attention to them. She was beautiful beyond belief and was totally out of his league. Not to long after their shots on the stair were done, the models changed and moved to the nearest park bench where they sat beside each other, her leg that was closet to the camera on top of his, she put her hand on his cheek and stared at him, he stared at the camera. 

After a couple of poses, they packed up the shoot and move to the hilly countryside where they added in another model, a female one. It looked like a wholesome friend get together and Jason would’ve seen it that way too hadn’t it been for the last shoot. There was a small change in scenes and outfits. They took a lunch break after they finish in the countryside. The sponsor of the photoshoot provided food for the workers and tents.

“Hey, you’re a new assistant, right?” Nette asks, approaching him.

“Umm, yeah, I’m Jason, I’m new to Paris,” He smiles.

“Hi, I’m Marinette,” Nette, no, Marinette says. “Want to join Fe, Chloe, and I for lunch?”

“I would enjoy that,” Jason smiles, following her to the model’s tent.

“Hey, guys! This is Jason, he just moved to Paris,” Marinette greets her friend.

“Hey, you look familiar,” Jason says, referring to Fe.

“You’re probably thinking of my incompetent cousin, Adrien,” Fe sighs.

“So Jason this is Felix and Chloe,” Marinette says, taking a seat beside Chloe.

“So how long have you guys been modeling?” He asks, Felix passes him the bowl of salad.

“We started recently, I did it to rub it in Gabriel’s face,” Felix says, drinking some water.

“I’ve been doing it for a while, my mom has been using me from a young age,” Chloe shrugs.

“For me, I started to get more time from school and ti spend more time with Chloe and Fe,” Marinette says.

“Must be good to work with your friend and boyfriend,” Jason says, trying to be subtly.

“Oh my god, you think they’re dating? That’s ridiculous absolutely ridiculous!”

“Wait, seriously?”

“Yeah, I don’t know where you got that notion,” Felix says.

“You guys are really comfortable with each other,” Jason points out.

“It’s called acting,” Chloe dramatically says. The conversation flows from there. They enjoy each others’ company. They were called to go back to work.

“Hey, do you guys want to hang out after the shoot?” Jason asks, walking to the cars fo travel to the next place for shooting. 

“Chloe and I have a meeting with her mother about an upcoming out of the country shoot,” Felix states.

“Would you like to hang out with me, Marinette?” 

“Umm, sure!” She says, Chloe smirks, seeing her slight blush. The shoot was at the beach because it was fo the summer selection. They did a couple shots of Chloe and her sun tanning. Felix coming up from underwater. They got shots of the three of them building a sad castle. The shoot was over quite quick especially since they had to shoot it in spring for it to be ready for summer, so it was pretty cold. They’re taken back to Paris. 

“Jason, I’ll meet you after I get dressed and showered,” Marinette says, getting out of the car, they were being dropped off by the chaperon. 

“Wanna go for ice-cream?”

“Sure! Meet me here in like half an hour,” She smiles, he nods in agreement, so she closes the door and runs upstairs to get ready for her dat-- no, hang out. He probably thought she was shallow or something because she’s a part-time model. After her shower, she put on a cropped jagged shirt, put on faded skinny high waisted jeans, and put on her favorite leather combat boots. She walked down the stairs.

There stood Jason in all of his glory. “I may be a model, but how does it feel to be the best-looking person here?” Marinette smirks.

“I don't know, how does it feel?” Jason smirks back, holding out his hand.

She takes his hand and says. “Couldn’t be more happy.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I don’t know what it is about you, but you’re just so… charming? I guess is the easiest way to say,” Marinette blushes.

“I like you too, I thought you were out of my league,” Jason admits.

“I thought you wouldn’t like me because I’m a model and I thought that you would think that I’m shallow or something,” Marinette says. 

“So instead of this being a hangout, could this be a date?”

“I would like that a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Eight of being committal, its three am and imma go to sleep real soon. I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Wedding

He loved Marinette, there was no denying it. He loved her laugh, the glint in her eye when she comes up with a plan, the fact that she can fierce and gently, and the scrunch of her nose when she dies. Now here he stood, watching her walk down the aisle in the most beautiful white dress. She was a sight, she was perfect. 

He just wished he had got to her first because now he has to watch the love of his life marry Damian. He knows he should be happy for them, they’re both happy and loved by each other. He knew Damian doesn’t trust much and that Marinette helped bring out his emotions and it would’ve been unfair to him and her to do that. He’s told no one about it and he can’t let anyone know.

He left the party early and went to a nearby bar to drink his sorrows away. 

He avoided the happy couple in everything he did and continued to go to the bar, not every day but a couple of times a week to just get a break from his thoughts. He was so unbelievably drunk when he heard her voice again. 

“Hey, Jay, you called?” She asked, sitting down beside him. 

“I did?” 

“Yeah, you called and you sounded drunk so I came to see if you need help getting home.”

“You make it so difficult, ya know,” He says, placing his head on the counter in front of him.

“What’d you mean?” She asks, rubbing a hand on his upper back.

“You make it so hard to not love you,” He sighs, turning to look at Marinette.

“What?” She asks, a look of shock spreading across her face.

“Do you love me?”

“Yeah, you’re like a brother to me.”

“See, I don’t want that.”

“Why not?”

“Because! I love you! I hate myself because Damian got to you first!” Jason exclaims, standing up.

“Wh… What?”

“I love you and it kills me to see you married to him,” he sighs. “Get her a drink this conversation needs it.” He calls at the barkeep.

“No, I’m all set,” She says, before he could poor anything. “I think your too drunk, I’m going to call a cab.” She walks away and comes back a couple of minutes later. “Tim said he would meet you there.” 

“Can we not talk about this?”

“Yeah, I’m hoping this is just drunk talk,” Marinette says, standing to help him to the waiting cab. They don’t talk about that night and Jason is forced to watch Marinette and Damian be happy, have a family, and grow old together. 

Jason slowly, painfully, falls out of love. After the announcement of their baby, Jason decides to leave to explore Europe and to clear his mind. He fell in love and continued his exploration. Later he proposed to her and went home finally able to see Damian and Marinette again. She would always hold a place in his heart but he now, with the help of his love, can be happy for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Nine of being committal, I’m going to bed earlier than I have since the beginning of Jasonette July.


	10. Children

He didn’t know what to expect at the age of twenty when he heard crying from an alley while on patrol. What he didn’t expect to find was a crying raven-haired baby. His heart melted, maybe its because he saw himself in her or maybe because she is an abandoned baby. The next thing he knew, he was running back to the manor holding a now more calm baby.

“Hey, Brucie! I know you always have those adoption papers on hand, can I have a pack?” Jason says, walking into Bruce’s office.

“Please tell me I’m dreaming, you’re adopted, my adoption dis- habits shouldn’t affect you,” Bruce says, looking up from his work.

“Wait, I’m adopted, I’m so hurt…” Jason says, putting the back of his hand on his head.

“Stop being dramatic, I’ll give you the papers if you show me my grandchild,” Bruce says, opening his desk draw.

“I don’t know her name, but I would love to call her Maria-Angelina, after my grandmother,” Jason said, showing off his soon-to-be daughter. It was at that moment she starts crying. Not even two minutes later, Damian and Alfred burst into the room.

“Another one Father?”

“Master Bruce, I have always supported you, but another one?”

“No, this one isn’t mine, she is Jason’s.” Bruce smiled, standing up to walk around his desk.

“Alfred, I would like you to meet your great-granddaughter and Damian your niece, Maria-Angelina,” Jason says, holding her out.

“She is beautiful,” Alfred says, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. 

Jason loved his daughter even though she was not his biological daughter. As Maria grew older she realized she was missing something, more like someone. Her dad did everything for her, she loved him and he did everything her could to make her happy. But even at the age of eight, she knew her dad was missing someone as well. 

It was when she wandered away from dad while they were at the mall did she realize who she was missing and she found it in a dark-haired woman. She was beautiful. She was on the phone when the woman noticed her standing by herself. She puts her phone away and approaches her.

She crouches down to her height and asks “Are you lost, little miss?”

“Hi, yeah, I’m missing my dad,” She says slowly.

“Hi, my name is Marinette, would you like me to help you find your father? Or would you like me to walk you to security?”  
“Could you help me find him?”

“Sure, what does he look like? Is your mom here too?”

“I don’t have a mom.”

“Oh I’m sorry, honey,” Marinette says, squeezing her shoulder.

“It’s fine, I never had one,” Maria says with a shrug. “My dad is tall, he has dark hair with a white patch on the front of his head. He has blue eyes, he big and awesome!”

“Where did you last see him?”

“We were at the book store.”

“Let’s head there then,” Marinette says, standing with a smile. They go down the escalator and walk to the book store. “What do you like to read?”

“I like Charlotte’s Web!” She smiles.

“That’s good.”

“What do you do? My daddy helps with my grandpa’s business,” She smiles, looking up at the pretty woman.

“I design clothes,” Marinette smiles, looking through the aisles for anyone meeting the little girl’s description.

“Oh! That’s so cool! Did you make your dress?”

“Yes, have you seen your dad?”

“Not yet,” She sighs.

“What’s you favorite subject?”

“I love English and art class!” she exclaims, rocking on her feet.

“Ok well, it doesn’t look like he’s here, we should go to security,” Marinette says.

“Aww… I’m having fun with you though,” Maria sighs and hangs her head.

“Well, we still have to walk there and wait for your dad,” Marinette points out as they leave the bookstore. The approach the map and Marinette listens to the girl’s chatter as she looks for the lost child area. Third floor.

“Ready? We’re heading up to the third floor,” Marinette smiles toward the little girl. “Do you know your dad’s name.

“Umm…. Jason Todd I think,” She contemplates. 

“Ok, we’ll tell the people who find parent,” Marinette says, as they step onto the elevator. There was a small back and forth conversation and all too soon, they reach the lost child area. “Hello, this is a lost child, she says her father’s name is Jason Todd, would you be able to call him?”

“Jason Todd, please report to security, we’ve found your missing daughter,” a voice comes over the loudspeaker. They continue their conversation until a big man bursts into the room. The little girl jumps up and rushes to hug him.

“Maria-Angelina Catherine Todd! What’ve I told you about wandering off,” He yells, pulling her into a hug.

“Hi, Dad,” Maria says, pulling out of the hug. “This is Marinette! She helped me look for you.” For the first since he entered the room, he looked up and saw the pixie, she was a sight, standing there in her light blue sundress that brings out her eye. 

He stands up. “Thank you so much for helping her, I don’t know what would happen if she was hurt or taken,” her dad- Jason- says taking her hand. “Please let us take you out as a thank you.”

“No, I couldn't, I just saw a lost child and helped her,” Marinette shrugs with a smile.

“Please, Marinette,” Maria asks, looking up at her with puppy dog eye.

“You have better puppy dog eye than Manon did,” Marinette giggles.

“Trust me, I know,” Jason chuckles.

“So is that a yes?”

“Fine,” Marinette says reluctantly.

“Yay!” Maria says, turning to rush out of the room.

“Kids huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Got any of your own,” Jason asks, a slight smirk spreading across his face.

“No, I don’t even have a boyfriend, but that beside the point, I use to babysit,” Marinette smiles. “What about you? She said she didn’t have a mom.”

“She’s adopted, I found her in an alleyway,” Jason says quickly.

“That’s sweet of you,” Marinette coos. They walk together to a close-by coffee place. They spend time talking and laughing. They leave saying goodbye to each other.

“Hey, Dad, you know how everyone has a mommy and a daddy?” Maria asks Jason nods in response, already knowing where this conversation was going. “Can she be my mommy?”

“Sweetie, that’s not up to me.”

“Can we see her again?” It was at the moment he realized, he never got her number. The next couple of days, though Jason tried to hide it, Maria could see the loneliness in her dad’s actions and the longing in his eyes.

“Dad, are you ok?”

“Yeah, honey, just a bit tired, just as a heads up we’re going for measurements later today at Grandpa’s house,” Jason says, packing her lunch.

“Ok, Dad,” Maria says, hopping off her stool. As she closes the door to head to the bus stop, she hears him sigh. She wishes she could see Marinette again. She wishes her dad was able to make Marinette her mommy, however that worked.

Her dad picked her up and they head over to the Wayne Manor. She rushes ahead of her dad and bursts into the lobby, “Hi, Grandpa! Hi, Great Grandpa!” 

“Hi sweetie, Uncle Damian is getting is measurements taken right now, but you can go in next,” Bruce says.

“Thank you, Grandpa! Will the nice designer make me a pretty dress?” She asks, hugging Bruce.

“Of course I will,” A feminine voice says, coming from the living room. “I’m ready for the princess, as Damian called her.” She giggles.

“Marinette?”

“Maria? Jason? You guys are Waynes? I thought you are Todds,” Marinette asks.

“Well we are, but Wayne is hyphenated,” Jason shrugs. The measurements go well. In Jason’s case really well, he gets a kiss and a date. 

They start dating a week later, Maria is really happy, especially a year later when they announce that she’s going to have a baby brother. She was happy before she went wandering off but now she couldn’t be happier, she has a mommy, a dad, and a baby brother on the way. The wedding plans, which she was promised to be the flower girl in, was planned for after the baby’s birth. She loved her family and they loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day ten of being committal, I love this one so much. Also not even gonna try sleepin on time. It’s either no sleep or post late.


	11. Joint Mission

When she joined the Justice League she didn’t realize how much of a jerk Red Hood would be to her. She asked around and was told that it was just her he acted like this with alone. The worst part is, she had only been nice to him.

“Ladybug!”

“Yes, madame!”

“Pay attention, you two should be very happy we were able to finish the mission even after you guys blew you cover. You’re lucky you had back up and if you didn’t I doubt you’d be this unhurt,” Wonder Woman lectures.

“And this is why we think you should be handcuffed until you two can figure out how to be civil,” Batman said.

“Umm... I have a life, an apartment, and a job that I don’t need this bastard following me around,” Ladybug said, standing in a rage.

“Well then you guys better figure it out soon,” Wonder Woman said, leaving the room with Batman following closely behind. 

“This sucks,” Hood mutters to himself.

“I’m going to make a few calls before I get handcuffed to you,” Ladybug said, standing up abruptly. “Hey, Bee.”

“You got in trouble,” Marinette could hear Chloe’s smirk through the phone.

“Kinda, I can’t come home for a bit.”

“Seriously? How much trouble did you get into.”

“I’m not in trouble, it’s just a teamwork exercise,” She sighs.

“Bull, you and Hood were fighting again weren’t you?”

“The mission went bad because there were some things said, ya know?”

“Yeah, I get it, you guys got into a lover’s spat.”

“Seriously, Bee, that’s not even close to being true. Well, I have to let you go, I have to call my client before I’m handcuffed.”

“That's fantastic! So much for team building,” Chloe laughs as Marinette shakes her head and hangs up.

Ladybug sighs and dials another number. “Hello?”

“Hello, Miss Marinette.”

“Hi, I’m currently sick and won’t be able to take measurements tomorrow, I know this is a lot to ask, would you be able to take their measurements?”

“Of course, Miss Marinette, I hope you feel better, I’ll send them over when I’m done.”

“Thank you, Alfred!”

She was walking back into the room when Hood was picking up his phone. “Of course I can try, I don’t know how well it will work, but I can try,” Hood said, looking at her as she entered. “Bye.”

“You ready for this bull?”

“Yeah, sure whatever,” Hood sighs.

“You guys ready?” Bruce asks.

“What took so long?” Hood grumbles.

“We had to find a pair you wouldn’t be able to break out of,” Wonderwoman says, cuffing their hands together.

“I have to be able to work, can you cuff my left hand?” Ladybug asks. Wonderwoman nods and locks her left hand. 

“Hood, you guys can stay in the penthouse, you know where it is, there neither of you have to give away your identities unless you want to,” Batman explains. Wonderwoman and Batman leave the room leaving, Hood and Ladybug alone.

“I have to grab somethings for work and stuff,” Ladybug said, turning to face Hood.

“Ok,” Hood shrugs.

“I’m going to have to ask you to close your eyes, I would love to try and keep my privacy,” Ladybug sighs.

“Fine whatever.” They walk in silence to Hood’s motorcycle.

“I’m driving,” Ladybug said, trying to climb on his bike.

“No you’re not, this is my bike, my rules,” Hood growls.

“Fine here’s a store close to my apartment, we’ll have to go on the roof the rest of the way, because there’s no one way I’m walking in like this with you,” Ladybug said, climbing on behind him. She didn’t realize how close they would have to sit because of their cuffed hands. They pull into a nearby alleyway and Hood holds onto her as she yo-yo’s on to the roof. “You’re going to have to trust me, I’m going to lead you to my apartment,” Ladybug says.

“Just don’t let me fall off the roof,” Hood jokes. Ladybug picks him up bridal style.

“Put me down!” 

“We’re almost there, calm down!” He’s put down and is about to open his eyes when she put her hand over his eyes.

“What the hell!” 

“You can open your eyes once we’re inside, but no looking around too much,” Ladybug says, opening the window. “Bee, transform, we have a guest,” She shouts into the living room. “You can open your eyes, Hood.”

“Who’s Bee?”

“That would be me,” Chloe says, entering the main living area transformed. “This better than I thought it would be.” Chloe laughs.

“Bee, this is Hood, Hood this is my roommate and best friend, Bee,” Ladybug introduces.

“You said you wouldn’t be back for a bit,” Bee says, sitting down on the couch.

“I have to pick up work, remember the client I was talking about yesterday? Well, their butler is going to be taking their measurements for me, I just told him I was sick and couldn’t come. I still have to do other work though, so I came by to pick up some things.”

“Speaking of things to do, I have to go to my father’s house tomorrow, I have to do something, which means you need to be blindfolded,” Hood says, nonchalantly. 

“Whatever,” Ladybug shrugs. “Bee, can you grab my stuff, I don’t really want him to leave this area, ya know?”

“Yeah, sure,” Bee sighs, before walking down the opposite hall of the one she appeared from. They stand in awkward silence. 

“So what do you do for work?”

“I’m a superhero, but you mean as a civilian, I’m a fashion designer,” Ladybug says, looking at where Bee had disappeared to. “What about you?”

“I work as head of security in my father’s business,” Hood says, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“And here’s your stuff,” Bee walks out, holding a bag. “Your sketchbook is in there.”

“Well we’re going to have to figure this out soon, I’ll have to use my sewing machine for the upcoming orders. My uncle’s wardrobe needs to be done soon. Did you stick my pencil bag in here?”

“Yep, what’d ya take me for a dumb blonde,” Chloe rolls her eyes.

“Ok we’ve talked about this Noir was oblivious not dumb, there’s a different and look where it ended up. We ended up best friends because he wanted his friend to be friends with each other,” Ladybug shrugs. “Well, we should go. If Mama and Papa call, tell them to call my phone,” She says, opening the window.

“Ok, buginette,” Been calls at their back.

“Bye, Bee,” Hood says over his shoulder.

“Don’t hurt her, I’ll hurt you!” 

“Hold this for me while I carry you,” Ladybug says, holding out her bag. 

“Fine but were taking off out mask and you are going to detransform. I won’t look at you, you won’t look at me,” Hood says.

“As long as you promise not to look,” Ladybug says, picking Hood up. 

“This is embarrassing you know,” Hood grumbles.

“Yep. But it’s also the easiest way to carry you.” They land on the ground and Hood takes off his helmet. 

“Now, your turn.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Ladybug sighs. “Tikki, Spots off.”

They ride to the penthouse Batman promised. They don’t look at each other. Hood reads a book as she sketches ideas for the Wayne’s outfits.

Jason looks over at what Ladybug is working on. “What are you working on?”

“Suits for my clients,” She says quickly, forgetting she’s not supposed to like him.

“They look nice, I like that one, it looks formal while still not looking stuffy.” 

“Yeah one of the sons is against wearing anything formal,” Ladybug says, adding finishing touches.

They end up talking about anything and everything except identities. It was getting into the early hours of the morning and they may or may not be sleep deprived. “So why do you hate me?” Ladybug asks with a yawn.

“I don’t hate you, what made you think that?”

“You always yell at me when we’re on missions and everyone says that you make jokes and stuff but even not during missions, you never seemed friendly, I guess,” Ladybug says, placing her head on his shoulder.

“I yell at you because I like you and I don’t want you to get hurt, and with the jokes and stuff, I don’t want to scare you off,” Hood admits, running his fingers through her hair.

The next thing he knew, he was staring face to face with the most beautiful blue eyes. “You like me?” She asks, her eye glittered with hope.

“Ever since the first mission,” Hood says, and before he could continue, she placed a firm kiss on his lips. “You’re beautiful.”

“I like you too, I didn’t want to show it because I thought you hated me.”

“We can talk about this tomorrow, you and I both have to do things tomorrow.” So there they feel asleep Ladybug wrapped in Hood’s warm embrace. The next morning they were awakened by a call, it was Alfred. “What's the matter, Alfred?”

“Alfred?” Ladybug woke with a yawn.

“You have to come to get your measurements taken,” Alfred’s voice came over the phone.

“Oh ok, did Bruce tell you about my extra appendage?”

“Yes, Master Jason.”

“Ok, see you soon,” Jason said, hanging up. “I guess it’s time to get up.” he sighs, prompting her to stand up.

“If you want, I could still wear a blindfold,” Ladybug says, standing up. 

“If you want to keep any form of secrecy, you can,” Hood said.

“Want breakfast before we go?”

“Maybe just some coffee.” Ladybug nods and heads to the kitchen, dragging Hood behind her. They drink coffee and have some eggs before getting back on Hood’s bike. 

“Welcome home, Master Jason,” Alfred greets.

“Alfred?” Ladybug asks, lifting her blindfold.

“Miss Marinette, you said you are sick,” Alfred says, raising an eyebrow.

“How was I supposed to explain this, but since I’m here I guess I’ll take the measurements,” Marinette shrugs.

“You knew her didn’t you Alfred?” Jason sighs.

“Of course, Master Jason,” Alfred smiles.

“Thank you, Alfred.”

“I see you both learned to get along,” Bruce says, entering the lobby.

“You knew too, I’m going to guess,” Marinette sighs.

“Of course, I’m Batman, I know all. I just knew you too needed some time to get to know each other to realize you have feeling for one another.”

“Thank you, Brucie, I now have an amazing girlfriend because of this “Team building”,” Jason says, using air quotes around team building.

“Now, not that I don’t like hanging out with you Jason, but could you please uncuff me, I have measurements to take,” Marinette giggles.

“Of couse, Marinette.” They're uncuffed and she hugs Jason. 

“I guess we can go on missions together and not worry about arguing,” Marinette murmurs.

“How about we try a couple of dates first?”

“I’d be happy with that,” Marinette says, kissing his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day eleven of being committal, I finished this early and I’m watching movies with my sister.


	12. First Aid

She loves Jason but he can be a little over-protective. So when she got stabbed in the thigh, she decided not to tell him. She climbed into her apartment window instead of reporting back to the manor, to avoid the family. She used her sewing kit to sew up the gash. She took some Advil and had an adrenaline crash. She passed out on the couch only to be woken up by a thump on her roof.

She startled awake by the sound of knocking on her living room window. She sees Jason there, and looks down at her wrapped up leg, she quickly hides her leg under a blanket that had on the couch beside her.

“Come in, Jay.”

“I need help,” Jason gasps, climbing in the window. Marinette jumps up, ignoring the searing pain of her leg, she opens the first aid kit that was sitting on the coffee table. She helps him over to her couch where she helps him sit down.

“What happened?”

“Got shot… helping a lady… I didn’t see the second guy,” he gasps through the pain. 

“Continue to hold pressure, I have to get something to clean off the wound,” Marinette says, rushing to the bathroom, she appears not long after with a wet facecloth, a dry facecloth, and a towel.

“What happened to your leg?”

“Ask me that later when you’re not bleeding,” Marinette sighs, wiping the blood. Jason groans through the pain. “Lucky for you, I’m able to get out this bullet, here bit down on this facecloth. Three, two.” She pulls out the bullet on the count of two. A string of curses come out that were obscured by the cloth. “Don’t worry, that should be the worst of it.” She sews him up in silence, and then pass out together.

“So why didn’t you come back to the manor when you got hurt?”

“Because I didn’t want you to worry,” She mutters into his good shoulder.

“I only worry because I love you.”

She looks up at him shocked. “You’ve never said that before.”

“I didn’t think you needed to be told,” Jason says, kissing her forehead. “Marinette, god, I love you freakin much.”

“I love you too,” Marinette says, hugging him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Twelve of being committal, went to the drive-in with my mum, sister, and one of my best friend. We saw Grease and Dirty Dancing, and that's why this is late posting.


	13. Death (Part Two of Villian Attack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: obviously there's going to be death

He should’ve been there. But he wasn’t, he took the night off because it was one of the nights Dick was free and Dick had promised to help him pick something out. He trusted his family to protect her, he knew they would, but they didn’t. Now because of the frickin Joker, she was hurt. Laying, stuck in the hospital bed.

He hated that he couldn’t have protected her.

She was in critical condition, they had to put her in a medically induced coma to let her body heal and for her to be in less pain, and it would take a miracle for her to heal. He stayed by her side, even when the doctors recommend him to leave. He talked to her all the time, it didn’t matter what he was talking about he was always talking.

“Marinette, if-- no, when you wake up, I have a surprise. That’s why I wasn’t with you, I was out picking a ring. I love you so much, god, it hurts me to see you like this. I was going to ask you to marry me last week,” Jason sighs, kissing her hand.

Later that week the doctors made it so she could wake up, and she woke up.

“Ja.. Jay?” She gasps out. He startles awake admiring at her beautiful bluebell eyes in relief.

“Marinette! You’re ok!” Jason exclaims, hugging her. She coughs through the pain. “Sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“You were going to ask me to marry you? I umm I heard everything you told me,” Marinette giggles, before wincing.

“Will you marry me?” Jason asks, getting down on one knee.

“On one condition, after I fall asleep, you go home and shower, eat,” Marinette smiles, putting her hand on his hands. They were happy. They sigh and relax in comfortable silence. It didn’t take long for Marinette to fall asleep.

They continued this routine until they couldn’t. There was problem the doctors didn’t catch and it cost her her life. He was woken up from his sleep in his dark room by a call. In hopes of good news, he answered. 

“Hello.”

“Hello, Mr. Todd, are you sitting down?”

“Yes, is this about my fiance?”

“She has passed away, there is no brain activity in her brain, she is on life support. You are set to make the choice,” the voice crackles.

“Please, please tell me it’s not the choice I’m thinking of,” Jason asks, tears streaming down his face.

“I’m sorry to say, we need to make the next course of action,” the doctor says.

“I’ll be in right away,” Jason says, hanging up. He gets dressed and wakes up the house. “We have to go say goodbye.”

“What’s the matter?” Dick asks, yawning.

“Marinette, there was an issue, there’s no brain activity,” Jason sniffles, he’s pulled into a hug by his family members, even Damian joins in.

It’s practically silent on the way to the hospital beside the sniffles.

“Doctor, I’m her for Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Jason sniffles.

“Ah, yes, your decision?”

“Being a vegetable is something no one deserves and as hard as it is I have to say goodbye,” Jason says, wiping his tears, leaning on Alfred for support. (lol my mum said she’d do the same to me for these exact reasons.)

“I’ll you all to say goodbye, just call the nurse when you’re down,” The doctor says, leaving the room. They sit and say their goodbyes to the unmoving blue beauty. After an hour Alfred leaves and comes back with the nurse after a final goodbye, the doctor turns off life support and they’re left to hear her rhythmic heartbeats come to a dreadful stop. They’re left was with the sound of the drawn out beep and sobbing of the Waynes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day thirteen of committal, I watched Cinderella Three: A Twist in Time... all I'm gonna say if you haven't seen it, you should watch it.


	14. Fake Dating

When he said they should go together so they wouldn’t be bothered, he didn’t expect her to agree. So there he and Marinette stood in color-coordinated outfits greeting guests.

“So I can see why you wanted a date,” Marinette giggled as a girl glared her.

“Yes, but what I don’t get is why you agreed,” Jason says.

“Oh well, there is this one guy that can’t take no-”

“Marinette!” Adrien said in a sing-song voice, taking her hand and placing a kiss on it before she could yank it away. “Dance with me?”

“Sorry, the first dance goes to my date,” Marinette says, wiping the back of her hand on her dress, she put emphasis on date.

“Oh come on Princess, you know that you’re too good for him, anyway, you have me!” 

“I believe the lady said no,” Jason said, putting himself in front of Marinette.

“Come on, Jay, let’s go dance,” Marinette says, brushing past Adrien, dragging Jason onto the dance floor.

“So I can see why you wanted a date as well, even if it is just to ya know, keep people away from us,” Jason says, leading her through the movements.

“Y.. Yeah fake dating and all,” Marinette mutters.

“Wait, was there another reason?” Jason asks.

“Well, I kinda like you, like kinda more than a friend, but when you mention fake dating I thought you didn’t like me,” Marinette rambles.

“I asked for a fake dating because I thought that you would reject me if I asked you properly,” Jason admits.

“Would you be my boyfriend?”

“I would love nothing more than to be able to be called your boyfriend,” Jason says, kissing her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Fourteen of being committal, I slept till 4 pm and messed up my sleep schedule even more...


	15. Angst it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two will be tomorrow

When Talia told her to insert herself into the Wayne’s life she didn’t think it would be too difficult. All she had to do was act innocent, but have a tragic past, obviously. There was one problem with the original plan, she wasn’t expecting to have feelings for Jason. 

At first, she thought nothing of it, fake laughing at his charms. She was the picture of innocence. She hated lying, but she hated the punishment she would receive from Talia more, so she told her sob story.

It wasn’t long into the mission that she realized that she loved Jason around that time Talia was pushing her for the information but she was beginning to dread the thought of giving it away. 

They had been dating for a month when decided it was time. They were sitting on a roof, looking at the stars when Jason noticed her sigh. 

“Pixie, are you ok?”

“No, I’m not ok, and I’m sorry,” she admits, sitting up. 

“What’s the matter?” He asks, putting his arm around her waist.

“I’m not who you think I am, my name is Marinette, but I’m not a Dupain-Cheng, I don’t have a last name. I’m not even considered a person, I don’t have free will,” Marinette says, a tear rolling down her face. 

“Marinette that’s not true,” Jason says, pulling her into a hug. 

“It is though, I’m just a tool to people who aren’t good,” Marinette sobs. She pins him down. “Jason, I’m sorry, but my Mistress is expecting me and she’ll hurt you if I’m with you. Though my intentions hadn’t been pure, I really do love you.”

“What do you mean?” Jason struggles, trying to get out of her grasp. 

She kisses his forehead before inserting a needle into his arm. The last thing he remembers is her whispering that she's sorry, but Talia is waiting for her before all he could remember is darkness. 

“Welcome back Marinette,” Talia greets as Marinette steps on the boat. 

“It’s good to be back, Mistress,” Marinette says, bowing. 

“Next time, don’t have feelings for the enemy, it will make leaving a lot easier. I think it’s time,” Talia says, snapping thus prompting the people around them to grab Marinette. 

“No! Please not again! I can’t!”

“Detain her, the wipe will begin once we get back to base,” Talia says, turning her back on Marinette. (Ik memory wiping and stuff is more Hydra but like I want it to go this way…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day fifteen of being committal, there will be a part two tomorrow, thanks @mlbchaosqueen (from Tumblr) for helping me talk through this idea.


	16. Pit Madness (Part two of Angst it up)

When he came back, Red was standing above him, staring at him. “What happened?” He asks.

Jason sits up and looks around while saying, “Marinette, she’s gone. She was sent by Talia to earn our trust.”

“Was it all fake?!” Tim exclaims. 

“In the beginning, we have to go free her,” Jason says, standing. 

“What! Why would we do that?”

“Because I love her!”

“First, cringe, second, how do we know she’ll even want our help?”

“Because she loves me too,” Jason says, turning to run back to the manor.

It took a couple of hours to convince Bruce and to find where Talia would’ve take her.

She woke up to bright room, strapped down to a chair. “Welcome back,” the important-looking woman greets.

“Where am I?”

“You’re home, I am your mistress,” She responds, unclasping the restraints.

“Who am I, Mistress?”

“You’re a tool in the journey to better our world,” Mistress explains, holding out a hand to helping her off the chair. “You are who you are because of me, what do you say?”

“Thank you, Mistress, for giving me a purpose,” she responds, bowing her head.

“Why can’t I remember anything?”

“Well, a bad man hurt you, and you couldn’t bear to live with the memories, so instead of getting rid of you like he wanted to, I gave you a new purpose,” Mistress explained.

“Thank you for giving me a second chance,” She says.

“To repay your debt to me, there is a mission I need you to complete,” Mistress says, holding out a picture for her to take. “This is the man that hurt you, he is a liability to the mission. He’s going to come find you to kill you, you need to finish him before he can finish you.”

“What do I need to know about him?”

“He’s in trained multiple fighting styles, he’s a skilled marksman. He will try to manipulate you, you can’t let your defense fall around him,” Mistress explained.

“Yes, Mistress.” 

The next day is when she was called to gear up and be prepared for the man’s attack. What she wasn’t expecting to see was a man in a red helmet. 

“Mistress, is that him?”

“Yes, deal with him quickly and remember I’m watching. I need to make sure you are worth being apart of out cause.”

“Of course, Mistress.”

“Marinette, please come home, we can work this out.”

“Who the hell is Marinette?” She asks, the man takes off his helmet to reveal the man from the picture.

“Do not let him manipulate you,” Mistress stresses through the coms.

“Yes, Mistress,” She says before rushing the man. She threw punch after punch, some he would catch others he would take. He never threw a punch or kicked her back.

“Marinette, please stop this, I won’t fight you. I love you,” he says, dodging a kick.

“No, you want to kill me,” she growls back.

“Why would I want to kill you? I can’t live without you!” He says, sweeping out her legs so she will fall.

“You’re lying to me, Mistress, had to wipe me to forget the pain you put me through,” She screams, standing back up.

“Do not speak to him.” Mistress commands.

“Yes, Mistress,” she responds, not noticing the hand flying at her face. He took her com and smashed it.

“Pixie, it’s just you and me now, tell me what’s happening.” After a bit of no response, he pins her. “It’s me Jason, last time you saw me we were in this position, but you were sobbing because you were called back. Mari, it’s me. Remember all the good times? We went to the circus, you took me to that vintage book store because I love English. You made me authentic Mexican food because you knew I missed my Abuela’s cooking.” The dead stare in her face made him want to cry, it was like the person he loved was gone. “Please remember me,” he sobs out, kissing her forehead.

It was like a barrier was broken. She stared up at him and tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. “Jay?”

“Pixie!” He exclaims, hugging her to the best of his ability. “Do you remember me?”

“I have bits and pieces, but it’s all blurry,” Marinette says, hugging him. They stand to find his brothers when she hears her.

“I guess, we’ll have to try this again, just leave the problem to me,” Mistress says, standing on the balcony. The shot was fired too fast, but she couldn’t lose Jason just after trying to murder him. She didn’t know what happened, but the next thing she knew was immense pain followed by spots in her vision. There was another shot and a lot of shouting, and maybe even some sobbing, but she’s too tired to remember. 

She lifts her hand to the person in front of her, they’re to blurry to make out, but she touches their face, hoping it was Jason and says. “Hey Jay, I may not remember you much, but I remember loving you, I wish we had… more… time, but I must…. Go.”

“Marinette! Keep your eyes open! Somebody get help!” Jason shouts.

“Bye, my love.” Blackness covers her vision.

“Todd, we must move if you want to be able to help her,” Damian commands.

“What! How can I help!”

“The pit.”

He picks her up and runs to the green liquid, forgetting everything, just thinking about nothing other than holding his love in his arms once more. He ignores the shouts of his family as he places her in the pit.

She sees a green light surrounding her, it didn’t take long for her to realize she couldn’t breathe. She burst up from the water and sees Jason and his family. It was too loud, too much light, too much everything… She jumps out of the green liquid and can’t remember much after that, she remembers someone tried to touch her and she freaked out. She threw a punch and she can’t remember if it landed or not, all she knows is that she has to get away from everyone, she has to find someplace to curl up and just be still. She wants the world to be quiet and to be still, she doesn’t want to feel anything but darkness.(i tried to write like a sensory overload idk if you can tell)

She got as far away from everything as she could, she stumbled upon a cabin. She decided since it looks likes nobody has been there in a while to crash there till she could think straight before she could take on all the life of the city and seeing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Sixteen of being committal, went to the drive in, saw The Exorcist and The Shining, so yeah thats why this is a touch late, Part three continued on the eighteenth


	17. Posion

When Bruce had told them that Jason and Marinette where being sent for an undercover mission. She didn’t really expect anything out of the ordinary, just an unknown drug dealer. Jason was playing the drug lord, Marinette was playing his picture-perfect wife.

“Welcome, please take a seat,” The buyers greets. “Waitress! I’m sorry to inform you, but I was uninformed that your wife would be tagging along.”

“Last minute change, let’s get on with business,” Jason growls. They’re each brought wine out for the business meeting. 

“Miss, would you like any?” the waitress asks, coming around to her glass.

“Just water please,” Marinette responds. “Thank you.” Jason is too distracted trying to get information from the buyers, that’s why Bruce said, to have as a more focused eye.

And that was why he didn’t realize whatever wonky smell was coming from his wine. She smells it as he takes a sip, she slaps the wine from his hand, unfortunately, she had been too late, she grabs his cheeks and makes him spit out the wine. Jason knocks the man across from him as she knocks out the other buyer that sat across from her. 

The rest of the undercover agents burst into the room and restrain the men. As they’re dealt with, she picks up Jason and screams “Kaalik, full forth.”

She bursts into the manor, sobbing her eyes out. “Please, help him. He drank poison.”

They work through the antidote and he’s unconscious. Marinette stays beside him that whole night, just hugging him.

The early morning lights and the slight groans of Jason wakes her up. 

“Oh my god, Jay, are you ok?”

“Yeah just a bit sore, did you stay here all night?”

“Yeah, I was too worried to be away from you,” Marinette says, rubbing the back of her neck.

“You’re too sweet, Pixie. That’s why I love you,” Jason sighs.

“You’re too out of it to know what you’re saying,” Marinette says, getting out of his bed.

“No, I would’ve told you soon anyway, especially now after our time was almost cut short,” Jason says, standing to kiss her forehead.

“I want to spend as much time as I can with you as well,” Marinette says into his chest because he was enveloping her in a huge hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day seventeen of being committal, wow oh wow, I’ve been up 38 hours straight, so if there's any typos let me now


	18. Silence (Part Three of Angst)

Marinette woke up in a rage, her memories were all flooding back to her. She rushes outside, in an effort to not destroy the house, and punches a tree, over, and over again, until her hand is bleeding and bruised. She hates who she was, a murder, a tool, and she hurt the ones she loved-- loves? She doesn’t even know anymore. 

What she did know is that after her sensory overload, it was terrible. The silence devoured her and brought her to the darkest places than no one person should’ve dealt with. She spent many days and nights contemplating her life and things she did willingly and things she was forced to do, even though that wasn’t an excuse.

She didn’t want to call him, after hurting him, but she couldn’t bear the silence. She may be a monster, but she needs- no craves human interaction. 

She decides that she’ll go back to the last place she was happy and felt loved, Gotham and into Jason’s, hopefully awaiting, arms. She knows that he loves her and from her memories, she knows that she loved him, she wants to know him more and maybe just maybe she could reawaken her love for him.

She remembers spending time with Jason on roofs so that’s where she goes in hopes of finding Jason. The city, even at night, was too silent for her, even with the commotion, she couldn’t hear anything but the sound of her drowning in her own thoughts.

“Marinette?” a voice, a familiar voice, says behind her. She sitting on the edge of the building, letting her legs hangover, just staring into the distance. She turns to look up. “Are you ok? Where have you been? Do you remember me?”

“Jason, you have no idea how much I missed you,” She says, turning her head back toward the horizon.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m going to be fine, I just need help with my memories and interaction, I was losing the last bit of my mind that I had left,” Marinette responds as he takes a seat. “And more on the memories, I remember you, and the feeling of love when I think about you. That’s why I’m here, I want to feel that same love.”

“Well, why don’t we go back to the manor so you can relax and we can start tomorrow?” Jason asks as she leans into him.

“No, I just want to stay here and listen to your heartbeat,” She whispers.

“As you wish,” Jason says, holding her closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Eighteen of being committal, every time I type this I sing it out loud and my sister sings along. I think this might the mini-series within the month.


	19. Wild

Adrien shouldn’t have taken her to the bar to be perfectly honest. The first time should’ve been example enough that when Marinette lets lose, there is no stopping her. Now here they are partying in a foreign country. She was standing on the table in an outfit of her own design, looking to good for anyone to be looking at. Especially tall, dark, and handsome approaching the table where she was dancing.

“Pixie, I think you had too much drink,” he says, helping her down.

“Woah, woah, woah, get your hands off of her, ever heard of stranger danger,” Adrien says, trying to take Marinette from his grasp.

“Ehhh… Adrien, don’t worry about it, this is Jason…” Marinette says, leaning on him.

“So you know him?”

“Of course! He’s my fiance!”

“Wait seriously? For how long?”

“For a month, right Jay?”

“Of course, my Pixie, let’s head home.”

“Yeah, I think I had a little too much to drink,” Marinette says, rubbing her head. “Bye Adrien! Love you!”

Maybe she didn’t need her pseudo big brother to be overprotective anymore, she found her own knight in shining armour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day nineteen of being committal, ooooof i have no idea what this is....


	20. Gods Au

When her father told her that she was betrothed to be married to the god of the sun, she cried and begged for her father to reconsider her father’s decision. “Father, please, I hate him, he’s terrible for my mental health,” The goddess of life begs.

“Marinette, that’s how it must be,” Her father says, rubbing her forehead.

“Please, what if I can find someone else?”

“Marinette, please don’t make this harder than it needs to be.”

“If you won’t reconsider at least give me my wish to live on Earth, let me be free and happy before I’m trapped in tortuous life,” Marinette begs, putting her face to the ground, pleading.

“Marinette, it pains me to see you like this, but for this, I shall grant your wish, on the day you are to turn twenty-two you will be brought back and you will hold up your end of the deal.”

“Indeed, father,” Marinette says, standing. “Thank you, I couldn’t be happier.” Then she woke up to see bright lights blinding her. She sees people with blue clothes covering their faces and their heads. The next she sees is a woman with bright blue eyes and dark hair, crying. She’s impressed with her father’s work, she remembers everything, but is just in the boy of a baby, as the mortals call the young.

Her childhood was golden but passed by too fast. Before she knew it she was eighteen and allowed to move out of Paris to explore more of the world that she was raised to maintain. She explored most of the world and ended up in America at the age of nineteen, more specifically Gotham, New Jersey. She was going to continue to the west when she met him. She could feel the chaos and death coming off of him in rolls. It was taunting her, calling her, it made her stay in Gotham a lot longer than it should’ve.

The innocence, the beauty, attracts him to her, it made him want to be better and become a hero instead of an anti-hero. 

Their love was pure, their love was too short. 

Because all too soon she was taken from the Earth and was brought back to fulfill her side of the promise. She would’ve done anything to be back with her love, her chaotic love, but she can’t so now she stands in a beautiful gown, that would’ve made her happy any other time, in front of the man that is toxic for her mental health and the gods.

She was sobbing remembering the short mortal life that she lived. She was about to bound to Adrien, the god of the sun, for life when someone disrupted the peace. She looks up, tears glistening in her beautiful blue eyes, there stood her love in all of his chaotic nature.

She runs away from the alter and lets herself be spung in a hug by her love. The court of gods and goddesses rise in an outrage. Due to her betrayal of the god of the sun she was banned to spend the rest of her days as a mortal, she would lose her power and any sort of power she had once held. She couldn’t tell the gods that it was the only thing she could ever want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty of being committal, again I don’t what this is... I kinda like it tho.


	21. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty-one of being committal, so I’m kinda losing motivation ngl, but I think imma continue tho

Jason hated the fact that he was sent away to work on his supposed “anger issues”. He didn’t know that Paris was literally the best and worse place to work on said issues. He was forced to keep his emotions in check which was the upside, but he was still learning to keep control.

Then he met her for the first, it was like an ocean of calm rolled over him, and for the first time in a while, he didn’t feel any anger.

He started helping out in battles but there was one particle one that would stick with him for the rest of his life. Time Turner, she was hurt when her boyfriend broke up with her, she wanted to prove that he would come crawling back to her by showing people their futures.

He saw bits and pieces of his future, well not only his future but his and hers. The first thing he sees is the a woman standing in a cloud of white with the most radiant blue eyes. There was a flash before he sees the same woman, screaming in pain before being quiet and sees her being a held a bundle of pink cloth. Through his eyes he sees himself approach the, and looks down to see a dark-haired crying baby. There’s another flash, he doesn’t know how long it’s been but he sees through his eyes waking up to a mess of blue hair, squeals of excitement, doors bursting open, and where he is laying shifting. The next thing is he sees the back of who he assumes is his wife, leading two small dark-haired children to the manor.

The next thing he knows he’s being slapped in the face, but when he comes back to the present he’s face to face with those beautiful eyes that are a staple of his future.

“Hey, future wifey, I think we got much to talk about,” Jason says with a wink, making her blush.


	22. Chapter 22

When Jay had invited her out for a night ride, she thought they would be taking his motorcycle so when she entered the bat cave to see him sitting in the batmobile, she laughed. “You’re not serious, Bruce will have your head,” Marinette says, leaning on the door to give him a kiss.

“He won’t know, he’s out of town on business,” Jason smirks, kissing her hand.

“You know, I have always wanted to go for a ride in the batmobile, I’ve never had an excuse to go though,” Marinette says, walking around the car before getting in the passenger seat.

It wasn’t a moment late they where speeding out of the Batcave and onto the open road. She loved the feeling of adrenaline She just wished that Jason hadn’t been speeding because he got a ticket, which was stupid because who the heck pulls over the batmobile.

When the got back to the mansion, Brue had an earful for them. “Jason I can’t believe you got a ticket!”

“This just proves that I have terrible luck, even in the most well-known car, I still get a ticket,” Jason says with a sigh.

“That’s not the point,” Bruce says, rubbing his temples before turning to Marinette. “I expected this from Jason but from you?”

“Sorry Bruce, Jason is a bad influence and I just couldn’t pass up an opportunity to go for a ride,” Marinette shrugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo day twenty-two of being committal, twelve hours late but I decided I wanted to sleep, then I woke up and got distracted....


	23. Honeymoon

Honestly, Marinette couldn’t believe how lucky she is. She just married to the most amazing man, and this is just proven by the thoughtful honeymoon he came up with. The would start in Asia so she could see and learn about her heritage.

She had always wanted to go back after she had been there when she was younger. She loved the night festival she attended and he had listened to her and took her memory into consideration. She was standing under the red lanterns, looking through the local shops, and looking up at the full moon. She loved it there, it made her feel like a little girl again. She loved looking at her love under the tint of the red lanterns.

They had so much fun on their first stop, their second stop was decided by Marinette. She chose Mexico, to once again, get in touch with each other’s heritage. Jason loved spending time with Marinette in Chine, but he loves showing her where his Abuela grew up. 

They knew they wanted to make their honeymoon worthwhile and this was more incredible than either of them could ever imagine. Their honeymoon was fulfilling, they had never felt closer to each other.

They would look back on their honeymoon and tell their children about it. They always made sure that their children were always well informed about their heritage. They also made sure their children that are proud of who they are, years later, they would take their children on the same trip. They loved showing their children the red lantern festival and where their great Abuela grew up, this helped them relate with their heritage even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty-three of being committal, im so freakin tired, i spend a majority of the night writing No More Second Chances, yep Imma go to bed at a decent time tonight


	24. Pirate AU

Jason knew the moment that his newest crewmember, Marin, stepped on board his ship, this was going to be interesting. Marin took order extremely well, and always did his work above and beyond, he was a funny guy made snide and sarcastic comments. He was pretty nice and fought. 

Whenever they stopped at the shore, he never went out drinking with the rest of the crew. He was a bit weird though, he didn’t talk as much as anyone else, he cooked, and he knew how to fix holes in the crew’s clothes.

On one of the times that the crew went out drinking, he wasn’t feeling well so he went back to the boat early. He went to the kitchen to get some water what shocked him was there was a girl dancing and singing around the kitchen.

“Who the hell are you?” Jason asks, pointing his sword at her.

“Captain! What are you doing back?” She freezes.

“Marin? Is that you? What the hell!” He asks, putting his sword away.

“There’s a totally good explanation, I’m… not Marin?” 

“Well if you’re not Marin or you don’t have an explanation, you’re going to have to die,” Jason shrugs, getting a cup of water.

“Ok, but you might end up killing me anyway,” she shrugs, taking a seat. “Hi, I’m Marinette, I live as Marin because being a pirate is good money and my parents need it.”

“Hi, Marinette, as you know I am Captain Jason, and you may also know that a woman in a crew is bad luck and forbidden on my ship,” he says, sitting down across from her.

“I know, as soon as I am able to get my own ship I was going to leave but I guess that won’t happen,” She sighs, putting her head in her hands. They end up talking about a lot of things including why Jason became a pirate, he couldn’t take the pressure of living with his father, who were higher-ups.

They only stopped talking when they heard footsteps on the deck. She rushes to stand and to go to her bunk. Jason promises to not mention anything to the rest of his crew, she was charming and he wanted to keep her around.

Their relationship grew stronger and grew out of the friendship zone. They really couldn’t be happier, that was until he got another crewmember who went by the name of Noir. Marin avoided him like the plague until they were forced to see each other again during a raid.

He had cornered Marinette after and told her that he tell everyone unless they start dating. She had refused and later that night she had been dragged from her bunk and he woke everyone to reveal the truth.

“Captain, we have a wretch among her,” Noir said, forcing her to kneel in front of the crew. Jason stood in the front of the crowd he was glaring and crossing his arms. He approaches Noir and his girlfriend slowly letting his boots ring in the silence. He’s face to face with Noir. He glares at the blonde’s smug before picking him by his throat while growling, “what the hell is the matter with you?”

Through gasps of air, Noir manages to get out, “women are…. Forbidden… on the boat…. Air… please.” Jason drops him and lets him fall to his knees. “It’s insulting that you think I don’t know what’s happening on my own boat.”

“Sir… I don’t understand,” Noir gasps out, looking paler than he had a minute before the smug look had been wiped from his face.

“She’s saving up to get her own ship, and I was happy to help out my girlfriend. I gave her a chance just like I gave you a chance, but you have failed your chance, sp next stop, you’re gone,” Jason says, helping Marinette up. “Anyone else want to question my thinking,” he asks his arm wrapped around Marinette, turning to face his crew.

A collective “No sir” follows. 

“Good, now back to your bunks,” Jason orders. From that moment on they don't hide relationship and not long after, Marinette has enough money to buy her own ship, she gets her own all-girl crew and they ride the high see together. People say the two bought would always lead back to each other for the love of the captains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty-four of being committal, yep a touch late but still here.


	25. Mermaid/Trouble Below

Jason was done living his life as a slave on one of the darkest nights of the years, he escapes on a boat. But the cliche storm came in and broke his boat, leaving him to drown in the dark cool waves of the ocean. As cliche as the storm was, the girl with blue-hair that pulled him to the surface was even more cliche. 

He woke up the next morning on the shore, there was a sound of splashing and the disappearance of a fin. He sighs and tries to remember something about the beautiful woman who saved him. The brightest blue eyes, a feeling of warmth, and dark blue hair.

He went into town to find a job. He was able to find a job working as help on a trading boat. After a couple of weeks of working, the mysterious woman that had saved him. Her blue eyes haunting his dreams and every thought.

A month in, he was losing hope of ever seeing her again, that was until yet again another cliche storm, except this time he wasn’t sent overboard, but he saw her. Her fair skin shining like the moon, her hair reflecting blue. He looked behind him before looking back at the girl, she realized he was looking at her she smiles and waves.

He dives into the cold rolling waves.

He feels warm hands pulling, him above the wave. He gasps in the brisk air. “Thank you for saving me.”

“How could you be so stupid to jump in!” she asks, holding him close.

“Because you’ve been haunting me and I can’t move on with my life without answers,” he responds.

“What…? Why would you want to know me?”

“You saved my life, you’re beautiful. Why did you save my life?”

“Well, I saw a boy that desperately wanted a chance at life,” she responds, avoiding his stare. “But you’re not supposed to know me or have ever seen me,” she said her voice getting more muffled as his sight start going dark. He once again woke up on shore, hearing the soft splash of the beautiful woman’s tail.

Another week later, his dreams and thoughts would still be plagued with the beautiful woman. He was sitting in town, that's when he saw her, the beautiful woman. She walked up to him and kissed him.

“My name is Marinette,” She said at the blushing boy.

“Well, you’re my savior, Marinette, but how are you here?”

“I begged my father to let me be with you,” She said, pulling him into a hug.

“I’m so happy you’re here,” He says, holding her tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, have to start being committal over, day one of being committal.


	26. Garden

When he had made the bet, he hadn’t known Marinette so it was honestly not his fault. The first couple of months of dating Marinette, he realized she loved plants and life. Once he realized this, he should’ve known that he would never win his bet.she moved in with him, a year into dating, along with her came her plants.

“Hey, Marinette, I made a stupid bet a couple of weeks before I started dating you,” Jason says one night, a couple of weeks into them living together. They were watering their garden on their balcony.

She freezes from inspecting one of the plants. She looks up, her eyes wide. “What was the bet?” She asks slowly.

“I bet my friend a keg that I would never have a garden,” Jason admits.

“Wait what?”

“Yep, I owe my friend a keg now because I love our garden,” Jason says, hugging her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two of being committal, I made this bet on Friday... yep, never gonna grow a garden.


	27. Summer Photography

When the guidance counselor from Gotham University said that finding a creative outlet to help him with his anger, Jason thought the counselor was stupid. He hated the idea and grumbled while trying to find something easy to do. He sighs and decides on photography, hoping it would appease his guidance counselor.

Before he realized it, he had fallen in love with photography, though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone. He loved how calm he was whenever he was holding his camera.

After graduating, he decided to continue photography over the summer and to travel while taking pictures to document his trip.

It was in Paris when he saw beauty beyond belief. There she stood near sundown under the Eiffel Tower. He was entranced by her beauty.

“Excuse me, may I take you picture?”

The girl turns around, startled. “Why would you want my picture?”

“You’re breathtaking.”

“Wh…. what?” she asks a beautiful blush spreading across her face.

“I’m sorry if I’m being too forward, but you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.”

“Sure you can take my picture, but tomorrow you owe me coffee,” she winks before posing for him.

“Of course!” Jason says, hiding his blush behind the camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day three of being committal, I get my wisdom teeth ripped out tomorrow.


	28. Beach Day

Honestly, Jason hates the beach, but every year to get a break and spend quality time with the family, Bruce makes everyone suffer on a road trip. They smolder in the heat of the summer sand and the ocean was too cold to be comfortable in. But even if he hates the beach, He was lucky enough to bring his girlfriend, Marinette, along.

She loved the beach, he couldn’t tell her how much he unlikes the beach because he doesn’t want to ruin her first family trip. As usual, the sun was unbearable the sand was hot and too hot to build sandcastles in, couldn’t walk anywhere without burning your feet. Even if Jason were to try swimming, it would be too cold, he’d fee; refreshed at first only to be freezing when you get out of the water, only to be uncomfortable hot ten minutes later. 

No matter how much he hated the beach, he loved seeing Marinette having fun, she was building sun castles with Tim, it was more like a competition but it didn’t matter. She came over later and the walked to the boardwalk to get lunch.

“Jay, I noticed you haven’t left the shade since we got here,” Marinette says, taking his hand, they were walking back to the family.

“I’m sorry, Pixie, it’s just that I’ve always hated these trips, ya know,” Jason shrugs.

“Well, why don’t we sneak to the arcade, I heard they have air conditioning, it will be fun,” Marinette says, a smirk spreading across her beautiful face.

“But you love the beach, wouldn’t you miss out on the beach?”

“Of course I love the beach, but I love you more, so let’s go!” Marinette says, dragging him back the boardwalk.

“God, I’ll never find a better woman,” Jason sighs to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day four or something of being committal, I wrote this when I was high as fack, I got wisdom teeth out lol


	29. First Date

Marinette loves Jason and when he told her to dress nicely for their anniversary date surprise, she was excited. They’ve been dating for five years and even though they go on dates frequently, Jason always makes each date special.

“So where are we going?” Marinette asks, leaving their bedroom in her favorite red flowy dress.

“That’s a surprise, don’t worry, Kaalki already agreed to take us,” Jason says, running a hand through his hair while looking in the mirror. He steps away from the mirror, taking her hand in his while saying, “Don’t worry about it, you will be happy, I promise.”

“Will you be happy though?” She asks, looking at their intertwined hands.

“As long as I’m with you, I’m happy,” Jason says, kissing her hands before dropping them. 

“Well, I’m going to grab Kaalki and the glasses then,” Marinette says, leaving him to grab the miraculous. A couple of minutes later, Marinette closes her eyes as she walks through the portal. When she opens her eyes, she standing in Paris, there was a blanket set out on their roof, with a bottle of wine and some food. “Jason,” Marinette coos, putting her hands on her face before pulling him into a hug.

“Our first date,” Jason confirms, kissing her head.

“You’re so thoughtful,” She says into his chest. They sit down and eat their food. It was getting colder and a bit later she was leaning against him, listening to his steady heartbeat when she felt him shift. She opens her eyes, there he had somehow kneeled down and was holding out a box.

“Marinette, everything has changed since you decided to come out with me,” Jason says, opening the box. She squeals and kisses him. When they break apart they were out of breath, Jason smirks and says, “Won’t you at least let me finish?” She leans back and motions him to continue. “Marinette, you make me a better person, I love you. Will you marry me?”

“Of course, Jason!” Marinette says, tackling him in a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day one, again, of being committal, ooof again with being late but whatever


	30. Innocence

He hated himself, he hates the fact that he can’t give her up before he infects her. His darkness will slowly consume her until there is nothing but darkness. She doesn’t deserve the life that he would give her. She deserves everything pure and light in the world, everything he can’t give her. His darkness will smother any hope for her.

Her laugh is angelic, helping him to stay sane. Her smile reaching the tips of her eyes, optimism still clear. The shimmer of hope in her eyes gives him the motivation to not only be good but be the best for her. Her beauty inside and out helped him restore his faith in humanity. He wished he could give her everything she deserves because maybe then, he would be able to keep her in his life. 

But he couldn’t and he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he infected her pureness. So that’s how he ended up leaving her in the rain, crying her eyes out. Every step away he takes from her feels like another crack breaking the last bit of his heart, the part of his heart that she had healed. The last bit of goodness that he had in life was now completely gone.

It killed him to walk away, but his darkness would’ve sucked the goodness out of her until she was nothing but the shell of her old self.

He promised himself that he wouldn’t let her back into his life, but there she was again. She was even more radiant than the day he left. 

Her eyes didn’t shine as bright, her smile didn’t reach her eyes. He’d done the one thing that he’d promise himself he wouldn’t do. He broke her, he pureness was broken because he was too scared he would break her. He left her in hopes of saving her from his darkness just to infect him with the darkness anyways. He could’ve had her in his life, but now it’s too late. He’d broken her trust and her pureness. He had let his darkness infect her, even without him the darkness followed her because nothing around him could remain pure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day one-ish of being committal cuz it's my second post today and stuff. Also, this is complete and utter sh!t. I hope you enjoy it though, sorry in advance


	31. Wayne Gala

Marinette sighs, she should’ve convinced Adrien to take someone else to this stupid gala. They were politely standing around eating tiny food and drinking champagne. After the snobbish people, they were talking to left, Marinette leans over and jabs him with her elbow while whispering, “how much longer with this go on for?”

“We’ve been here for half an hour,” Adrien whispers back.

“Is this going to be the whole gala?” Marinette sighs.

“What, eating mini food, drinking champagne that tastes expensive, and talking to people who don’t give a crap about anyone?” Adrien asks, running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah pretty much.”

“My father wants me to make a good impression so as long as people are here, pretty much,” Adrien sighs, grabbing another flute of champagne. “Wanna dance? You wouldn’t have to talk to anyone beside then.”

“Better than nothing, people don’t even know me but they’re already a bit too touchy and invasive,” Marinette shutters, letting herself be lead. She lets the music take her, she looks around the room, letting her eyes room, looking at the architect and people. A group of dark-haired people catches her attention before she’s able to get a closer look, Adrien is already turning her to the sound of the music. When she turned back to the group she can see a one looking at them.

“Sorry, it’s stuffy in here, I’m going to go out onto the balcony,” Marinette says, taking a step back from Adrien as the music comes to an end.

“Ok, I’m going to talk to more people,” Adrien says.

“I’ll find you in a bit,” Marinette says with a small wave. She wasn’t outside for long when she hears footsteps approaching her from being. “I saw you looking at me in there.”

“And how’d you know it was me,” he says. She could hear a smirk in his voice.

“The way you were looking at me,” Marinette says, turning towards him.

“Everyone was looking at you, you are beautiful,” he says, taking a step forward.

“At the moment, your eyes are the only ones I care about.”

“What about your blonde boyfriend?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Who said he’s my boyfriend?”

“He’s not?”

“Of course not, he’s my best friend,” Marinette giggles.

“Does that you’re single?” he says, taking another step forward.

“Well, we’ll see,” Marinette shrugs a smirk plastered across her face.

“Let’s see if we can change that, I’m Jason Todd,” Jason greets, holding out his hand.

“Marinette,” She says, taking his hand. He brings her petite hand up to kiss it. Their conversation flows from there and eventually leads to dancing. 

“Ya know, I hate these things,” Jason admits.

“I do too, I came here to support Adrien emotionally, heck, I forgot, I’m going to go save him from the gold-diggers. That's the real reason he invited me,” Marinette says, breaking away for Jason. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

Too bad that was a lie, Adrien was a touch drunk and she had to get him out of there before his father found out and got pissed. So there she was two minutes after leaving Jason, helping Adrien escape from the claws of the gold diggers. 

It wasn’t until she was helping Adrien grab food and water did she realize, cliche, she didn’t get his number. She sighs, handing Adrien ibuprofen before plopping down on the couch beside him. “I really liked him,” she says, putting her head on his shoulder.

“Jason Todd?” Adrien asks, moving his head slowly.

“You know him?”

“Yeah of course! He’s one of the adopted sons of Bruce Wayne.”

“I stood him up, I left him to save you,” Marinette sighs. “You’re lucky you’re my best friend.”

“No, you go get your mans,” Adrien says, nudging him.

“That’s even if he would see me,” Marinette says, taking her hair out of its intricate style.

“Nope! No time for doubts!” Adrien says, surprisingly full of energy. He drags her up off the couch.

“What are you doing?” Marinette asks, dragging her feet. 

“You can’t come back until you have his number!” Adrien says, slamming the door, locking it behind him.

“Seriously Adrien! Let me in, I want to go to bed,” Marinette says, knocking on the door.

“Nope! Go get you mans,” Adrien says, she could hear the footsteps walking away from the door.

Not knowing were to go, she just went back to the venue. By this time, her hair was down, she is incredibly tired, and her feet are killing her. She sighs while entering the gala, a lot of people had left but her eyes were drawn to Jason’s tall figure in the corner. He was sitting in the corner his back to the crowd.

“I saw you looking at me from across the room,” Jason says his back still towards her. 

“And how’d you know it was me, there were a lot of people looking at you,” Marinette says, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Your eyes are the only one I care about though,” Jason responds, standing to turn to her.

“And what about your bluenette friend? ” Marinette says, smiling.

“Oh her? She’s single,” Jason says.

“What about you?” Marinette smirks, placing a hand on his chest.

“If you don’t want to be single anymore I would love to make you plural,” Jason smirks. (im sorry).

“You’re a dork, I’m sorry it took so long for me to come back, Adrien was going to do something stupid because he’s a lite weight. So I took him home and he locked me--” Marinette starts, realizing a little too late how close Jason had leaned in.

“I was willing to wait all night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two, and final day, of being committal, so yep I enjoyed this one ngl

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
